total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Everyone and Lindsay
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Lindsay. Overview Although a constant annoyance due to lacking many signs of intelligence, Lindsay's kind, loving nature ensures that she is still able to make many friends. However being naïve and overly trusting, she is also an ideal target for several manipulative contestants. Cameron Cameron and Lindsay are pretty good friends, but due to being on opposing teams, they never interacted that much. In Relay Feelings Speed Fast, Lindsay, along with the other Screaming Ducks are shocked how fast Cameron answered. Cameron also was shocked to Lindsay in the bottom 2, but was relieved that she was deemed safe. In The Super Wi-Fi Spies, they become closer friends at the merge. Cody Cody and Lindsay don't seem to interact much, but hopes they both merge in Trials and Triva-lations. After the merge, Lindsay and Cody become closer friends, even after she was eliminated. Lindsay returns as an intern in Supreme Chef Auto, and is worried how psycho crazy Cody went, and was easily confused as usual. Courtney .]] Courtney and Lindsay seem to have a minor conflict, but hasn't interacted quite enough to get to know each other, but in The Super Wi-Fi Spies, they seem to interact more since it was the merge, Courtney is also shocked when Lindsay does win the challenge. Dave In Trials and Triva-lations, Lindsay seems to dislike Dave, and is easily annoyed by him. They are not placed on the same team though, and is very happy about it. Lindsay was glad that Dave got eliminated that night. Dawn Dawn and Lindsay formed one of the first alliances in Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, and the two girls seem to get along very well. Dawn and Lindsay are well liked by other campers, which is good a thing for both of them. They mainly interact with Samey the most out of all the campers, and later joins their alliance to get in the Final 3. However, once Samey is eliminated, Dawn and Lindsay just focus on each other to get to the Final 2. They seem to always vote together, as they have always voted the same each time. Due to Dawn's early elimination in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, the girls only had four episodes to interact, but they had strong interactions in each episode they both competed in. They have no interactions in Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, since Dawn doesn't compete in this season. Duncan Duncan and Lindsay do not interact much, but it's likely they still have a conflict with each other like they have in past seasons. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Lindsay says farewell to Duncan when he leaves for juvy. In The Super Wi-Fi Spies, Duncan congratulates Lindsay on winning the challenge and invincibility, even though he firmly believes that Sky should've won the challenge. In Puzzle Riot, however, Duncan voted for Lindsay because she was a big threat, causing her to end up going home. Lindsay also voted for Duncan, which started a conflict between the two. Gwen Gwen and Lindsay don't have too much interactions due to to Gwen's silence in Season 1, although it's implied that they still retain the friendship they always had. Heather Heather and Lindsay don't have too much interactions in Season 1, despite being on the same team. Although it is implied that Lindsay still has her conflict with Heather. They are both placed on different teams in Season 2, minimizing their interactions even further. LeShawna Leshawna and Lindsay do not have many interactions due to being on opposing tesms. Leshawna did say, "What's up girl?" after she returned from her cabin. At the elimination ceremony in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Lindsay, along with many other people sadly say goodbye to LeShawna. Noah Despite the fact that he considers her a blond birdbrain, Noah tries to be friendly with Lindsay. After all, she's Tyler's girl, and Tyler is Noah's best friend in this season. Even if he tends to make fun of her dim-wittiness often, Noah somewhat respects Lindsay as a competitor and a friend. Samey Lindsay and Samey become great friends very early in the game, and Samey seems to greet her by saying, "Hi Lindsay" throughout the coarse of Season 1. Samey's quote has been the most memorable part of Season 1, and is also the running gag. Scarlett In the end of Relay Feelings Speed Fast, her and Scarlett are in the bottom 2. People revoted twice, but nothing happened. Lindsay and Scarlett have to participate in the ultimate tiebreaker challenge, which, in the end, Lindsay won. Scott Both have had zero interactions due to being on different teams two seasons in a row. Although due to Lindsay's conflict with Dawn, she is seen not appreciating the insults she throws at Scott. Sky In Trials and Triva-lations Sky meets Lindsay through Tyler. The two cheer each other on despite being on opposite teams. Sky and Lindsay form an alliance even though they are on different teams. Lindsay is shown to be worried for Sky when the Beavers lose in this episode. In Volleybrawl Lindsay and Sky say hello to each other and begin the challenge. Lindsay scores a point for her team, but Sky does not. Even though Lindsay scored a point her team lost, and Sky didn't score and she still won. Sky suggests to Lindsay to vote out Samey because of her lack of participation. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings the contestants have a race across the island. Sky wishes Lindsay good luck and Lindsay returns the wish. Sky and Lindsay both win their part of the challenge, but in the end the Ducks would top the Beavers. Sky would decide to eliminate Leshawna because she skipped out on the challenge. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train contestants are introduced to a murder mystery challenge. Lindsay, Tyler and Sky are very excited for the murder mystery. Sky scores the first point for the Beavers, and helps gain them the 3-0 win. The Beavers would enjoy a movie and immunity, while Lindsay had to vote out someone. Sky goes to the elimination ceremony and watches as Dawn is eliminated. In Topple on the Luck Players Sky and Lindsay expect a player trivia, but the new host Chris decides to change it to a regular point. Sky scores the 2nd point for the Beavers, but the point is revoked because the wording of the question. Sky is frustrated, but Lindsay tries to tell Chris that she won the point fair and square, but Chris would not budge. The Beavers would lose the challenge and Lindsay would be safe from elimination Tyler Tyler and Lindsay are the first couple in Total Drama History! The two have such a strong bond that nothing will ever break them apart. Even though Lindsay calls Tyler "Tyson", he does not mind this at all. Lindsay and Tyler are placed on the same team and eventually plan to align together until the merge. Lindsay is extremely confused when Tyler is almost eliminated and questions it. See also Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Everyone Friendships Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Alliances